The Witch's Curse
by MadNightray
Summary: Lillian has always been away from her family, ever since she was taken by the Witch. She dreamed of the place called Neverland, and after years, she finally lived there. She was the reason Pan survived, and he intended to make sure she got out everything alive, no matter what he had to do to make sure of that. (NOT MALCOLM, NEW PAN)
1. Chapter 1

StoryBrooke

_"Ms. Lillian, you forget you have a job to do. Remember the punishment for forgetting? Do I need to show you again?" the small five year old shook her head, returning to her work. She fell asleep sometime later, and dreamed of a world where there was no adults, and no one could tell you what to do. It would be the best place for her, but she knew one thing..._

_...She would never get her Happy Ending..._

I woke with a start, almost falling out of the hammock thing that I was forced to sleep on. I quickly got up, letting my bare feet hit the wood of the treehouse. I straightened my dress, and left the tree. I went to find the man who had me trapped here, no matter how long it took.

"Lillian~ you're awake!" the small boy ran over and grabbed me harshly, a small giggle escaping the small child's lips. I loved this one the most, only because he was so innocent, and not like all the others, who have killed in their time here in Neverland.

"Of course I am. Now where is Pan?" he quickly pointed into the woods, and I proceeded to walk that way. The trip to find Pan didn't take all that long, but mainly because I knew my way around here, seeing as I was nearing my sixth year on the island. As I found Pan, he looked somewhat stressed out.

"Pan?" he turned to look at me, and jumped down from the tree he was residing in.

"Lilly, you would do anything for me correct?" I nodded my head, and looked at him confusingly.

"Of course, you of all people should know that."

"Then I need you to leave Neverland for a short while."

I blinked and looked at him, I was surprised, and was completely speechless.

"...Why...What did I do?" he shook his head, and handed me a bag, and sent me through a portal I had no idea was there.

The place I had landed was in a forest, trees covered the entire perimeter for what I could actually see. My clothes had changed from what they were in Neverland. It was a simple red dress, black tights, and combat boots. A black cloak had topped the entire outfit off. I quickly stood up and, walked along the trail that I had recently found. I found my way to a sign that read 'Storybrook'. Was this where I needed to go? I reached into my bag and found a piece of paper. I was a letter, something that I didn't expect.

_Lillian, _  
><em>I need you to do something for me, and for both of us. That witch that kidnapped you long ago is back, and she plans on killing you, and many other children that got away years ago. You can destroy her, call for me if you need me. I more like expect you to call on me, you are kind of weak. I believe you can do this. You need a few things to do this. First, you need a Heart. You can find that in a vault located in the woods. Don't get yourself killed by doing this, or I myself will hurt your body. We both don't want that. Second you need to get some items I have listed on the back. Find those, and everything shall work out fine from there. <em>

_Peter_


	2. Meeting People

Meeting People

I wasn't going to let anything happen to anyone, especially when it came to this women. First things first, let's get this heart. Vault in the woods..I just came from the woods, so I need to go back that way then. I pulled my cloak up above my head, and ran off. It didn't take me too long to find the Vault. At least I think it's what it's called. It was a worn-down looking building, but once I wanked in, it was tiny. Seeing as I've lived in Neverland, I know the idea of hiding things that were quite important. I figured out that

I needed to move what was in the middle of the room.

I quickly took one last look behind me, and quietly went down the stares. I couldn't hear anything, so I was hoping I was alone. Gold boxes scattered the area, making it hard to find one that may be the one I needed. He didn't state any specific ones in the letter, so I quickly ran to a box, and grabbed it. Pulling out the Heart that rest inside of it, I was strange holding a beating heart, but it was what I needed to do.

I put the box back in the area in was supposed to be, and ran out, luckily without being caught. Without stopping, I ran to the town. My bag hitting against my leg. Slightly hurting, but I ignored it. Once I got to the border of the town, I reached in my bag, pulling out what I assumed was to keep the Heart in. I slid it down into the bag, and walked until I could feel the hunger pains growing in my chest.

_That's right, I haven't eaten since last night. _

I walked into a small diner, which was called "Granny's", and sat at a booth. People were scattered everywhere in the small building. I got a few stares, until I realized that I still had that cloak's hood on my head. I lowered it, showing I was no threat as of now. After a little while, I ordered, and got my food. I enjoyed it quite a bit, it was actually really good.

"Hello?" I looked up at the voice, and found myself staring at a boy. I recognized him, seeing as I saw some of Malcolm's past before, I knew this boy was Henry; the boy with the Heart of the Truest Believer.

"Hello kid."

I simply stated to him, and went back to my food. He slid into the booth across from me, making me look at him strangely.

"I'm Henry. You must be new to Storybrooke."

I nodded at him, not looking him straight in the eye.

"Who are you?" I shook my head, and attempted to leave. Once I tried to stand up, an entire group of people was at the table. Gosh, how many people did this kid bring with him.

"Lyra, happy?" I knew I had lied, but you know something, it was all I could do.

"She's lying."

I widened my eyes and looked at the girl who said that.

"How did you-"

"Super Power. Now answer him."

"Lillian is my name. Now I must leave...I have..important matters to go about."  
>At that, I grabbed my bag, and ran out of the Diner. Leaving money of course.<p> 


	3. Who I am

Who I am

It's been a week since I had arrived here in Storybrooke. I had multiple people come and attempt to talk to me. I had refused multiple people, and many believe that I will become a new enemy to this town. What people don't understand is I'm here to help, not harm. I had gotten a few more things that were on my list of things I needed, and all of this seemed so strange. Why were these the things Pan required of me?

The Charming family had been a bit more up my butt lately. Asking me questions of where I was originally, but I knew that if I was to say something to them, they would get suspicious. I can't have that happen, that would just be a major setback.

"Lillian?" I turned to see who called my name, and surprisingly it was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes?" I didn't think he knew, but little did I know, he knew why too much.

"Seems Neverland wants something to do with us. What is it? Pan should be dead. I killed him long ago."

I knew this was too happen at some point. I was at a point where I was mentally preparing myself for how to answer.

"This Pan is not the one you've known. He is a completely different person from who he was. He is no longer Malcom, but a child that used to visit Neverland so long ago."  
>"And why are you there deary?" these questions were going to get irritating, but I knew I wouldn't be let go without answering them all.<p>

"When I escaped from a witch that had taken me, I had snuck onto a boat, in which crashed near Neverland. I soon learned this was all because of me. When I was young, I had wandered around Neverland, and soon met Pan. He treated me like someone I could actually trust, and it felt like I had an actual family. I grew up there, and soon forgot about the Enchanted Forest, and the family I had there. I was born in a royal family, and now glad I didn't grow up in that family."

He seemed intrigued by the story I was telling, but I didn't want to keep going. A smirk had appeared on his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Who exactly are you?" I shook my head, refusing to answer the question at hand.

"Tell me deary, or I will tell this entire town where you come from, and most remember Pan's curse and what he did to Henry. You don't want people shunning you, or thinking of you as an enemy now do you?!" he knew he had hit a spot. One that I didn't want hit.

"People already think of me as an enemy, so what is the point?! They'll just think of me as even more of an enemy once they hear that!" he shook his head.

"You're here for good, I've easily figured that out, but I haven't figured out is what exactly is going on that needs Neverland assistance."

"Fine! You want to know who I am?! I'm your wifes cousin. You really want to make an enemy of me, then I tell Belle about this conversation? Or what you've done?! I can easily tell her about that Dagger placement situation! We don't want that now do we _**deary**_?!" I now knew I had hit quite the spot when he grabbed me by the collar of my cloak, and slammed me into a building.

"We don't speak of this got it?!" he was intimidating, I'll give him that. I will never bow down though.

_What else will happen in this Town that will cause horrible things for me? _


End file.
